bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Words and Pictures - Tell Me a Story
Words and Pictures - Time For a Story is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 4th July 1994. It was presented by Sophie Aldred and based on the BBC Schools programmes from September 1992 to July 1993. Description Eleven children tales taken from Story Book featured in BBC TV series 'Words and Pictures'. Complimented by illustrations and animation, stories include The Town Mouse and Country Mouse, Jack and the Beanstalk, The Sky Is Falling and The Elves and the Shoemaker. Presenter * Sophie Aldred Featured Stories * The Town Mouse and Country Mouse ('m'unching 'm'ouse) A story about a mouse who lives in the town and a mouse who lives in the country. * Mermaid Janine by Lolette Thomas and Jennifer Northway ('st'uck 'st'ork) Janine wants to be able to swim like her relatives in Antigua, so she takes swimming lessons and tries very hard to swim the length of the pool and pass the course. * Jack and the Beanstalk ('b'ouncing 'b'eans) Jack swaps his cow for some magic beans which grow into a beanstalk. * The Sky Is Falling ('f'ierce 'f'ox) Foxy Woxy leads Henny Penny, Cocky Locky, Ducky Daddles, Goosey Poosey, and Turkey Lurkey into his den instead of to the king. * The Elves and the Shoemaker ('sh'oe 'sh'op) Two elves make smashing shoes for the shoemaker and his wife. * Supermoo! by Babette Cole ('w'onderful 'w'orld) Supermoo is determined to keep our country clean and green. With her sidekick Calf Crypton she confronts not only the devilish Bots but also two treacle tankers and a treacle slick heading for Miss Pimple's swimming class - and all before milking time at that! * Whatever Next! by Jill Murphy ('r'ed 'r'ocket) The moon and back before bathtime? Whatever next! Baby Bear finds a rocket, makes friends with an owl and has a picnic on the moon. * The Lady with the Alligator Purse by Nadine Bernard Westcott (From Peter's Chair - 'g'urgling 'g'irl) Tiny Tim is a playful baby with the appetite of an elephant. Miss Lucy calls the doctor, the nurse and the lady with the alligator purse in order to discover what is the matter with Tim, and to the delight of everyone, it is the lady who solves the problem. * Greedy Zebra by Mwenye Hadithi and Adrienne Kennaway ('j'olly 'j'ungle) When the animals discover a cave full of furs and skins, they discard their drab skins for glossy new ones. Greedy Zebra, arrives late, after a delicious snack, only to find a few strips of black material. He squeezes into them but Greedy Zebra is too big for them and his new coat bursts open! * Tidy Titch by Pat Hutchins ('t'idy 't'eddy) When Mum tells Titch's older brother and sister to clean their rooms, Titch offers to help. After all, his own room is neat as a pin. But as Peter and Mary begin to sort through their toys, games, and books, it looks as though Titch's room may not stay tidy for very long. * Matthew's Dream by Leo Lionni ('p'ink 'p'arrot) Matthew the mouse lives in a dreary corner of a dusty attic. But a trip to the museum helps him to see his surroundings in a new light. With brush in paw, Matthew sets out to paint “the shapes and colours of joy”. Animations * Bob Bura and John Hardwick (Camberwick Green) (The Town Mouse and Country Mouse, Jack and the Beanstalk, The Elves and the Shoemaker) * Hedley Griffin (Whatever Next!) * Mike Hibbert (Greedy Zebra, Tidy Titch) * Alan Rogers and Peter Lang (Pigeon Street) (The Sky Is Falling, Supermoo!, Matthew's Dream) Trailers and info Number Time and Words and Pictures - Alphabet Fun Time. Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Camberwick Green Category:Brian Cant (Camberwick Green Narrator) Category:Pigeon Street Category:George Layton (Pigeon Street Narrator) Category:Doctor Who Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Words and Pictures Category:George Layton (Narrator) Category:Sophie Aldred (Presenter) Category:Educational Videos by BBC Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides